


Risque Training

by XenonTheShapeChanger



Series: AWhoreWhoWrites...Writes [12]
Category: X-Men: Days of Future Past (2014) - Fandom, X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-25
Updated: 2014-08-25
Packaged: 2018-02-14 17:25:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2200518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XenonTheShapeChanger/pseuds/XenonTheShapeChanger
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Erik helps you concentrate on using your powers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Risque Training

Erik’s fingers were long, so long, damn him! You were trying to concentrate, really you were, but two-no, three of his fingers twisting inside you were not exactly making it easy for you.

"Come on, concentrate. How are you going to fight if you can’t concentrate?" Erik chuckled as he curled his fingers inside you in a ‘come here’ motion and you moaned loudly. You arched off the bed, grasping at his open shirt and digging your nails into his chest, and he put a strong hand on your abdomen and pushed you back down onto the mattress.

"Stay still. Focus. Come on, love, I know you can do this." His encouragement fell on near deaf ears. The only sounds your mind really processed were his slightly labored breathing and your own sounds of pleasure.

"Focus!" Erik snapped, and yanked his fingers out of you. You whimpered at the loss, and when nothing else happened, you opened your eyes to see him licking those long fingers of his. His eyes rolled back as a moan fell from his lips. "So sweet." he purred, then looked down at you and his lips curled back from his teeth.

"Use. Your. Powers." he commanded. "Now! Concentrate!"

You fought the urge to try and finish yourself off-You were so close to coming-and tried to focus. The dim light from the lamps in the room brightened and dimmed as you flexed your fingers, and then the light itself stretched towards the both of you.

"Better." Erik smirked and shoved his three glistening fingers deep into you again. "Keep going." The muscles in his arm flexed as he pumped his fingers, and you fought to keep the light bright and towards the both of you. To your dismay, it dimmed and receded as you arched off the bed again and came around his fingers.

Erik made a ‘tsk’ sound with his tongue and shook his head. “You’re still not concentrating. Again!”

“No…!” You whimpered and tried to get away, pushing yourself back towards the headboard and sitting up straight. “I c-can’t, I’ve come four times, Erik…”

The Master of Magnetism raised an eyebrow at you and his eyes narrowed. “I’m sorry, did you just tell me ‘no’…? You might want to rethink that.”

His tone gave you pause, and you bit your lip. “I…want to train, Erik, but…I’m so sensitive-”

“Good.” He smirked at you. “That means it will be harder for you to concentrate on anything but coming again. Better training. Now lie back down and spread your legs. Go on.”

You never could resist him.

**Author's Note:**

> As always, I am taking requests! :)
> 
> Also, if you want more of these, there are many on my page. I have too many up to make them into a series (I don't want to lose the kudos and things) so if you are so inclined, check out the others!
> 
> On my page there is also REQUEST RULES. Please read! Thanks!


End file.
